Eyes wide open (rewrite)
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: Bella is finally awake and now knows the true Edward, he leaves her for dead as she slowly turns what will Bella do now is there someone who will be on her side or is she alone. Jasper/Bella Evil Edward and Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N So I am rewriting my story Eyes wide open I read through what I had and found it lacking I truly hope that you enjoy this version more I will leave the other up for a while but it will eventually be taken down. Please be warned that there is hints of rape but not very descriptive.**

**Bella POV **

I hissed as I carefully changed the dressing on my arm, It had been three days since the Birthday party from hell and the only one of the family I had seen was Edward. He was acting strangely but then again I was feeling strange as well, the morning after my birthday I had awoken feeling out of sorts, a sense of foreboding had overcome me, and Edward missing school had not helped. When I had seen him this morning I had thrown myself at him like he was the air I needed after holding my breath. Something deep inside me was telling me to run while I could it felt like a fog was lifting but it wasn't lifting fast enough. I wrapped my arm and went to class my mind swirling with dread when the day ended and I saw him leaning against my truck I swallowed heavily he moved until he was in front of me and leaned down to kiss me and for a few moments everything was fine. When he pulled back he lead me to my truck he wasn't smiling like he used to instead he looked determined.

"You have work, yes?" He asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah I just need to drop those photos into the post my mum wanted copies" He snatched the envelope up and smiled but his eyes didn't change.

"Don't worry love I'll drop them off" I smiled and thanked him and relaxed as his scent filled the cab I thought I heard him chuckle but I couldn't be sure with the noise from the truck. When I was at work the foreboding returned not as strong as before but it was there. When I finished I went slowly my muscles were coiled ready to spring and my head had started to pound, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and the rushing of my blood and yet as soon as I was out the truck Edward was there his breath brushing my face as he leaned in.

"Lets take a walk Bella" He took my bag and placed it by my truck and placed my keys inside my bag. He guided me to the back of the house and into the woods that he had told me to stay out of. His hand was around my arm keeping me from falling and pulling me onward. We walked for about five minutes but the pace we had gone I had almost jogged to keep up with him when we stopped in a small clearing he turned on me almost shoving me away as he took two steps away from me. The feelings returned to me and I almost stumbled at the ferocity of them.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you." His voice sounded strange there was an edge that made me put one foot backwards. He chuckled when he saw my movements "Alice said that your instincts had finally worked their way through my thrall." He tutted at me "Know if they hadn't we wouldn't be here now, if you had just stayed complacent, well it doesn't matter now." He chuckled again darkly and my heart picked up speed.

"What are you talking about?" I was torn there was part of me that wanted to turn and run screaming I was in danger but another was drawn to him it wanted to go to him, my body at war with itself, and it froze.

"Bella what I am talking about is the fact I don't love you." My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and my lungs suddenly started to gulp in air.

"What!" I cried tears streaming down my face my mind working overtime to try and compute what was happening I knew I was in danger but the part of me that loved him didn't care it wanted to stay to beg him to shout at him he was lying. I had bent over when my heart had been crushed when in a split second I was up against a tree Edwards hand around my throat forcing me to look at him. "Edward…" I managed as he squeezed ever slow slightly his eyes were black and I knew then what was going to happen, my body slumped in defeat but my heart took off to new heights with the fear in me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… How could you ever think that I could love you, you were simply an experiment, a chance at something that would benefit mine and Alice's goals." I felt another stab of betrayal and he smiled as I whimpered at the news. "Yes Alice knows, in fact at this very moment she is staging your tragic death," he sniffed up my neck to my cheek and sighed "I am actually quite pleased at the outcome it means I can enjoy myself" his other hand trailed down and I gasped in shock more tears fled my eyes as his hand rubbed my inner thigh and moved upwards "I must confess I am not a virgin, it was a lie to draw you in." he laughed then as if to laugh at my stupidity and then he kissed me hard. When he pulled away my mouth still hurt "I won't lie babe this is going to hurt."

It did hurt, every moment seemed to break another part of me both physically and mentally and I knew my injuries were fatal and the part of me that loved him wanted them to be. The logical side of my mind knew he was going to feed and the pressure returned to my head, when he found release he bit down and started to feed, as he fed a part of me did die, the part that loved him withered away and left a hole that filled with pain and hate but the other part clung on even as the world dimmed and I felt my heart struggle against each pull the pressure in my mind built and then without warning there was a pop. I'm not lying it's what it sounded like, like the pop you get from bubble wrap when you have popped just one, and Edward stopped I was frozen my body wasn't moving I wasn't even breathing yet my heart beat slowly in my chest, and I wondered why he couldn't hear it as he moved off me. He wiped himself on my torn jeans before dressing. He licked his blood coated lips and moaned my eyes stared upwards unmoving but I could see him and I could also feel the heat at my neck, and I asked again why couldn't he hear my heart. Not that I wanted him to I wanted him dead and I knew the only way to ensure that was to survive to let myself turn. His phone rang and I prayed Alice hadn't seen anything.

"Is it done will they believe it?" he asked.

"Good, my god Alice she was delicious my only regret is that I can't have more, such a small body." He laughed then "Very funny Alice, Now tell me how is the future now?"

He walked around me then kneeled down he closed my eyes for me and I was still frozen not even breathing, but the heat was getting stronger.

"We always knew that was going to happen eventually, now that his mate is dead he will feel the loss and likely end his own life or get that hillbilly brother to do it for him." Edward chuckled and I wondered what he was talking about. "See you soon." He hung up and then my body was moving and fast as I felt the wind on my skin. I heard ground being moved and then I was thrown down into a hole, dirt covered me but I also felt roots my face remained uncovered and then I was alone. As the heat in my neck grew so did my rage the pressure in me built as the fire ran through my veins inch by inch in consumed me and my rage grew feeding the flame. I swore over and over I would kill them; I would hunt them down and make them suffer. I summited myself to the flames I didn't fight them because I knew they were healing me making me strong. When the fire started to recede the pressure built again and when it was only in my chest it exploded outward I felt air on my skin once more and then debris fell on top of me just as my heart took its final beats and I let a scream rip from my lungs.

With the fire gone my mind went out in a million different directions from what my ears could hear to what my nose could smell I kept my eyes shut as I tried to adjust. A strange vibration built in my chest as I smelt the remnants of him. His scent was sweater but I knew it was his and I wanted it off me my growl built and my muscles tensed as if there was a threat nearby however I knew I was alone. I focused on calming down; first things first get his scent off me. I took a few breaths and focused on what I could hear and I knew it was time to open my eyes, looking straight up I could only see cloud covered sky it was nighttime and yet I could see clearly as if it was a bright sunny day. Dirt and remnants of tree lay across my body and yet I found it easy simply to stand, what remained of my cloths hung from my body and I doubted they would survive much longer. I focused on the thing that had made me open my eyes and the moment I thought it I was running. It took but moments to cover the distance to the rushing river and I jumped in eager to clean myself, what was left of my jeans got washed away and when I finally climbed out I sighed in relief his scent was gone. I had worn three layers on my top half and the jumper was shredded the bra was thankfully intact and my tank top was ripped down the middle I bit my lip and took it wrapping it round my bottom half.

"Well at least I'm covered." My hand went to my mouth at the difference in my voice but I didn't have time to ponder it as the wind changed and brought a new scent hit me. By the time my mind caught up the buck was dead and I was licking blood off my lips. I growled in satisfaction and then the damn broke the hole that was filled with pain and hate burst open and I sobbed.

Although I didn't know the exact date I knew how long I had been awake, it had been two months, After my first hunt and sobbing session I realized that my revenge would have to wait. My bloodlust wasn't bad and I didn't even feel the burning that had been described at least until I was hunting and I wasn't about to test that against humans as when I smelt animal I was feeding before I could process what I was doing.

I hissed as the last remnant of the tank top fell away I was now naked my bra having fallen to a Grizzly I kicked out and smashed a boulder in half, before falling to my knees and crying again. I wasn't even sure where I was. I know I was further south as it was brighter and the forests were less dense, I was hesitant to go further but something inside seemed to be guiding me that way.

"I need clothes" I had taken to speaking my thoughts aloud to try and stave of the loneliness. I spent a week trying to build the courage to seek out clothing; I didn't want to hurt anyone. I edged closer to civilization the less populated towns a few houses backed on to the forest I was calling home, I held my breath it was uncomfortable but necessary.

I watched as far back as I could till there was only one house in view, If I concentrated I could hear the four heartbeats that moved about in the house but I tried not to as my throat would start to burn and the urge to take a breath became harder, during the day three went out so I guessed someone one was working and two were going to school It was the second day that I knew I would have to risk it. The woman who came out the house was middle aged she started to hang clothes on the line and I watched and waited until she went inside, I listened to where her Heartbeat was in the house and when it moved further into the house I dashed across to the clothes grabbing a top and some tracksuit bottoms before returning to the forest.

**I Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter working on the second one now and hope to have it up and done by Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so I have decided that Bella will be a normal vampire when it comes to the lure of human blood her shield helps her resist but she still struggles, I have not yet decided if she will slip. Animal blood is tastier for her so her thirst is sated more but I wanted to have her have some issues because she is going to be powerful. Let me know if you think she should slip later on. **

**Bella POV**

I was huddled in the crook of a tree my knees pulled to my chest; I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself, I didn't know if it was possible to have a panic attack as a vampire but if it was it felt like I was having one. Once I was dressed I had wandered along the edge of the forest when I had smelt them the first scent of human I had been exposed too. I wanted them, I wanted to rip their throats open and consume their rich blood, I had taken a step towards them when I felt something inside me brake, It was the idea of becoming like Him, it stopped me in my tracks my breath caught in my throat their scent on my tongue and yet somehow I managed to turn and run. I found myself an hour later curled up in the crook of this tree gasping for air, warring against my instincts to feed and my need to not be like my murderer.

"Calm down Bella" I told myself, I found myself speaking to myself a lot and today's events told me I would be alone and need my own council a lot more. It took me time to calm down and be sure that when I moved I wouldn't hunt down who ever those scents had belonged to. When I finally moved I made sure to run further from the scent and when a new scent of a buck hit my nose I didn't hesitate.

Thankfully Animal blood quenched my thirst I buried my kill and was glad that I had only got a few drops of blood on my clothes and wondered if I should hunt naked, as I didn't want to go near humans again. Time passed in stages sometimes every minute was like a lifetime and others where I would be so lost in thought a day would pass me by. I knew I needed a plan but there will so many blocks and I had no Idea how to get past them, how would I control my thirst without hurting anyone? I recalled a conversation with Carlisle about Newborns how for a year the thirst was at its strongest and it would calm down after that. Did that mean I would have to wait a year or would I wait longer to be sure, what would I do if I slipped? I don't think I would cope.

I took to trying to pause when hunting, take in the scents and not attack, I was at five second so far but I needed to be able to recreate what I did with the first humans without going into a panic after. Any time I thought about them my chest would tighten the feeling of betrayal would shoot through my chest I would gasp for air as my mind whirled. I knew Edward and Alice were in on it, I would scream out if I thought their names and I wondered if the others knew. Had they thought the same as those two was I just a pet to them, it hurt to think that Esme the mother I never really had and Carlisle a father who actually knew how to show care and love, I found it hard to believe they would be on it. Maybe I was a distraction to them but I couldn't think that they wanted me dead.

I wondered about the other three as well, and although Rose had never hid her dislike of me she didn't seem like the type to allow me to die in such a way more likely she would have simply snapped my neck. Thinking of Emmet hurt nearly as much as the ones I wanted dead, he had always treated me like a little sister and I loved him as if he was my real brother, the thought that he could hurt me so made me shudder and sob.

My thoughts often found my way to Jasper for some reason thinking of him didn't hurt like the others in fact it felt like I needed to find him, I hadn't really known Jasper, we had spoken only a few times but those few times were clear in my memory 'you are worth it.' I wondered if he had known and the thought that he had made me physically sick and he was the one I hoped didn't know. I had seen his eyes at my birthday his eyes were gold and he wasn't heading for me I was sure of it.

As I came to the end of my forth month things were going to change I was hunting, well I hadn't meant to hunt but the scent of a mountain lion had caught my attention. My top was now slashed down the middle revealing more than I really wanted. As I finished a meal a new scent was brought on by the breeze I froze I couldn't be a hundred percent but I was sure it was a vampire.

My body reacted crouching, a growl building in my chest, my fight or flight instincts clashed when the vampire appeared. I growled louder at him as he was smiling he had dirty blonde hair and his red eyes sparkled with mischief at least until his eyes met mine they became wary in an instant and he raised his hands palms facing forward.

"It's ok young one I mean ya no harm" his voice was southern and although my body stayed defensive my mind was wondering if I could trust him. "where ya sire little bit?" he looked around and I hissed growling deeply after his brow creased "are you alone little bit?" I nodded my growl easing I took a step back and he sighed "If ya run little bit I'll have to catch ya, ya a newborn and there are rules" My growl stopped my body was ready to run even through my mind was telling me to stay. Unable to fight my body I bolted. "Shit." I heard him say and I heard him come after me, fear fueled me and as he managed to catch up something exploded out of me pushing him back I fell to the ground panicking I didn't want him to touch me it was if I could feel him again I curled up into a ball my arms went around my knees and my head lowered to touch them. I tried to stave of the panic and I took deep gulps of air I could smell the vampire about ten feet away he wasn't moving any closer.

"Hey little bit are you ok?" I managed to look up and the panic was replaced by shock around me was a shimmering dome going out ten foot in each direction. "Aghh shit my mama would have my hide for my manners little bit, my names Peter, Peter Whitlock." He sat down by the tree casually but I saw his body was ready to move at a seconds notice. "What's ya name little bit?" He asked his smile was charming but his eyes told me he was wary, wary of me.

"Bella" I told him not giving him a last name.

"Well Bella it's a pleasure to meet ya, I'm sorry if I scared ya but you didn't give me chance to explain the rules." He said.

"Rules?" I asked curious the shield moved in slightly but peter stayed where he was.

"Well for one a newborn Vampire must always be under the care of an older vampire preferably the sire." My shield flashed outward then smacking peter as he jumped back "I take it sires a no go then" he muttered my shield flexing. "The other rule is more my thing as I found ya, your my responsibility" he sighed then "How old are ya Bella?"

"121 days" I answered the shield closed in again and peter moved with it.

"Damn ya young, ya been alone all that time?" I nodded he muttered a few expletives as the shield fell I felt drained "ya need to hunt again little one." He kneeled down five feet from me "your new your gift drains ya when ya new." He told me "I take it you drink from animals"

"I don't want to be like him." Peter nodded

"Alright how bout this ya hunt then we head to mine, ya can meet my mate and she'll help ya with some new clothes, we won't keep ya once you can control yourself if you don't want to stay but know ya always welcome." He held out his hand a sign of friendship slowly I took it and he pulled me up. I pulled away immediately his eyes softened and he nodded in understanding.

"I need to hunt." I bolted again but this time for food I sensed him behind me but he kept back thankfully when I was done the top was barely hanging on when a shirt was tossed to me. I looked up he was standing ten feet from me and he smiled when I reflectively caught the shirt. My head tilted to the side when I saw his arms covered in scars the made him glimmer in the sun instead of spackle. I put the shirt on accepting his kind gesture, part of me wanted to run away admittedly but it was like my shield was telling me to trust him. He smelled like apple pie and coffee. "Thanks"

"My mate will have some clothes that will fit ya better." He told me.

"What if I run again?" I asked making sure I was making the right decision.

"I know ya scared Bella but I take the rules seriously if ya run I follow." I nodded I was glad he was being honest and I took a step closer taking a deep breath I spoke.

"Lead the way."

**Peter POV.**

I watched the newborn step forward even though she was scared and my respect for her grew. When I had left the house this morning following my gift I had no idea that the person it was leading me to would be a traumatized newborn. I had always followed my gift mainly because it had never lead me or my mate wrong. Both Charlotte and The Major had faith in my gift as well, although The Major had gone against it sixty years ago when he met the demented pixie. I knew what she offered him had swayed him and I had to be honest and tell him that he would find true happiness eventually either way. I warned him that if he went with the Pixie he would find a way to feed without the guilt and would gain family but there would be pain in the future. He had asked me what would happen if he stayed and I could not lie to him, he would try the other diet but fail and his depression would be worse. He left with the Pixie and she hated me and Charlotte so stopped him visiting, the last time I saw him I told him I would kick his ass for how he has treated me and my wife, we were family and he barely contacted us.

"It's not far we can walk or run if ya like." I told Bella, I knew she was wary of me and I knew there was more to it than I was an unknown vampire, my gift told me I needed to use kid gloves with the little bit my normal abrasive attitude would only scare her off and I would likely spend the next year chasing after her making sure to clean up any messes she would make. I also knew that she would only want animals there would be no swaying her.

"Can….can we walk for a bit?" She looked away shyly.

"Sure" We started walking in the direction of home.

We had walked a mile it had only taken a few minutes as little bit was walking a vampire pace which I don't think she even realized most newborns had no Idea about their own speed until someone taught them. She kept glancing at me and kept at least an arm's length away from me she opened her mouth several times as if to say something but would quickly change her mind.

"Is there anything ya would like to know Bella?" I asked after another mile she stopped for a second and studied me for a moment before continuing. I already knew she had prior experience with vampires my gift told me that I also knew that she knew what they were what I didn't know was who where or when. My gift also told me to not ask any questions yet she was still on edge and wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"My shield…" I nodded at her and spoke.

"Its powerful I'll admit, and all vampire have some form of gift, me for instance I get random information sometimes it makes sense but other times it's just a vibe to do something, my mate Charlotte can see bonds, gifts can be passive also for instance I know this one guy who is has no scent, and there's a woman who can tell if you're lying." She nodded "Mine and my mates gifts come under the passive ability as we have no control over it and we can't use it in a defensive or aggressive gift. Your shield is an Active gift, active gifts are not as common but I also know a few people with Active gifts"

"Did you get information on me?" I noticed her take a step further away.

"Yes and no, my gift told me to go to where I found ya and has told me that ya know what you are because you met one of us before ya were turned but nothing else." She hesitated but continued to walk taking a step closer again. "Bella I want ya to know that I will do my best to give ya space and if ya want to leave when ya have control I won't stop ya,"

"So you have a Mate?" she asked changing the subject, I nodded.

"Yeah her name is Charlotte, she's out at the moment but will be back later." I told her, for some reason keeping the fact that she was with the Major from her, my gift telling me that I couldn't tell her yet.

"Will she be ok with me being there?" She asked I could almost sense her shyness

"Even if she wasn't she knows the rules but she will want to help ya Bella" I told her I could see she was unsure "I can ask her to stay away as long as ya need Bella" she shook her head

"I can't ask for her to stay away from her home." She said quietly lowering her head slightly.

"How about when we get there you go get a shower and change of clothes and I will call my mate and tell her about you." She gave me a small nod and we walked in silence again.

When we finally reached the house she stopped her mouth fell open.

"You live here" she gasped and I smiled "its huge and its beautiful." To my utter surprise she fell to her knees and started to sob her shield seemed to act on reflex as it came to life creating a barrier between the two of us.

"Little bit whats wrong?" I asked she sniffled and looked up at me.

"I had started to believe I would never set foot in a house again let alone what must be a couple of million one" I held my laugh back and decided to tell her that the house really hadn't cost that much when you build it yourself.

"We built it little bit when you're not paying for the workers it's a lot cheaper, come on I'll show you around." Instinctively I reached my elbow to her realizing my mistake I knew I had to let her decide whether to take it or not. She stared at my arm before slowly standing she hesitated before placing her much smaller hand lightly in on the crook of my elbow.

"I am so dirty." She stated as we moved forward lowering her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Nah trust me little bit I have come home a lot dirtier and messier than you, if you like you can get your shower straight away and then I'll give you the tour." She smiled and nodded her hand squeezed my elbow just a fraction in gratitude.

The house was in a style of a huge log cabin set into the side of a mountain, we had built it in to the mountain with a passage to a hidden balcony that looked over the forests on the other side of the mountain. I led Bella inside her eye darting round trying to take everything in at once.

"It will be easier if ya focus on one thing." I told her and her eyes focused on the living area. "Better?" I asked and she nodded. "Follow me I'll show ya where you can clean up." I lead her up the stairs toward the guest bedroom when she froze and sniffed the air.

"there are two other scents." Her voice was accusing and she stepped back slightly her posture ready to run I raise my hands

"now little bit there's no need to worry, the one that's smells like honeysuckle is my mates scent the other that smells like leather and has the smoky undertone is my sires scent. He's been around after some trouble with his coven, he won't harm ya and if ya feel too uncomfortable he will keep a distance no harm will come to ya from him." I told her my gift was buzzing but I couldn't make sense of what it was telling me.

"It's somewhat familiar" She said her stance easing I hid my shock as my gift told me that she was going to be special more so than I originally thought.

"Come on little bit," I waited for her to move and I opened the door she entered before me showing me that she trusted me by turning her back on me. "This will be your room until ya are controlled enough to go out alone but know it will still be your if ya choose to stay." She turned around her eyes taking it all in and in a flash she was on her knees sobbing her shield flashed out not damaging anything but it kept me from entering the room. Her shield seemed to be subconscious and something we would have to work on, "Bella…" I spoke softly when it hit, I almost stumbled back and had to contain my growl as not to scare her, the information told me she had been hurt that she was important to my family and that there was a fight coming that would see the Major return fully to punish those who had hurt his mate.

"Shit" I muttered Bella looked up at me our eyes met for a moment and the shield went down.

"You know." I sighed entering the room lowering to the floor a few feet from her.

"not the details I know ya were hurt badly but I also know ya important to my family to my sire I need ya top have a little faith in me, and I know its asking allot but can ya tell me how ya were turned." She was frozen for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"I need to shower first." I nodded before standing as she did.

"I'll wait downstairs." I left trusting she wouldn't run my gift telling me that she wouldn't but I also knew that when she told me her story I would have to control my anger.

**AN I know it's a strange place to end but I felt that I should I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Hi guys sorry it has taken so long but recently I lost one of my fur babies she had cancer and had to be put down and I didn't feel much like writing thank you all for your comments and I hope to see more of them. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year. I will try to update more as I am getting back into myself. This Chapter is dedicated to Pepper my sweet fur Baby you are sorely missed.**

**Bella POV **

When he left me alone in the room that was decorated in light blue tones I considered running, jumping through the window and getting as far away as possible, how was it possible to trust someone and not trust them at the same time. My mind and what seemed to be my shield told me I could trust him but my body seemed to disagree, it was like the part of me that had died had taken root somewhere in my body afraid to be touched, to be helped, that part wanted me to curl up in a ball and die but my shield rebelled against it, and a silent war had begun, My shield told me that Peters gift had told him enough and that I had a choice, either tell him and trust he would not hurt me, or lie and pray he wouldn't find out or hurt me.

Deciding a shower sounded like the best choice in that moment I made my way into the bathroom, it was gorgeous it had a claw tub in the middle of the room and a full length shower with ledge for seating behind it. I slowly undressed but the remnants quickly fell apart in my hands, and I slowly entered the shower, and as the glass door closed behind me it frosted over. I was surprised that I couldn't see through the glass and I was oddly comforted by it.

I don't think you realize what you miss until you can experience it again, the shower was glorious and for the first time I felt more than room temperature, I knew as a vampire I couldn't get cold but to feel warm was amazing. I spent an hour in the shower, truly enjoying the warmth and finally being able to clean myself with soap, I didn't allow my mind to wonder any further than the feel of the warm water and soap suds that covered me, because I knew no amount of scrubbing would rid me of the feeling I was dirty, because that kind of dirt was what had turned me.

When I left the shower there was a large fluffy towel on the side and I knew peter had put it there while I showered oddly this did not bother me as I looked back at the shower the door shut and I could not see through the frosted glass. I decided to take it as the kind gesture it was, and wrapped the towel around me before heading into the bedroom. There was a note on the bed telling me clothes were in the closet the second door in the room, it told me to help myself. The closet was reasonable in size as my mind compared it to the Cullen's, I quickly searched out underwear the bras were to big but I found a sports bra that fit, the jeans fit well leaving a little room and I found a jumper I fell in love with it was bulky wool white and I felt more comfortable in it that I did anything I had ever had. I was amazed that I couldn't hear Peter but I could sense him in the house.

I paced back and forth in the room trying to gain the courage to either run or to go down and tell Peter I would reach for the door handle before returning to the window and reaching for the latch.

**Peter POV**

When I heard the shower turn on I quickly placed a towel in the bathroom and left a note directing her to clothes. I then went downstairs into my office and shut the door, the whole house was designed to give even vampires privacy so with the door shut I could not hear Bella and she could not hear me. I decide to call my mate and ask her and the Major to hold back I knew they would have lots of questions but I also knew that I had to wait till Bella was ready to answer them.

"Hey Pete what's wrong?" Charlotte asked as she answered the phone she knew I preferred texting so immediately understood something was up.

"Char I need ya to do me a favour a stay away from the house till I call ya, my gift led me to an unaccompanied newborn a very traumatized newborn I can't tell ya much more yet."

"Oh god Peter are you ok" I could hear her concern and I took a breath.

"I'm fine the little one ain't going to hurt me, run maybe but not attack" I told her "I just need ya to hold back while I do some trust building before bringing you and the Major into the equation."

"Alright Pete but you call me the moment we can come back, and if I don't hear from you by tomorrow noon I am heading back." She told me I had to hold back my laugh because I may be one of the best fighters in the vampire world but my little wife could scare me shitless when she was mad.

"Alright babe Love ya" She quickly replied the same and we hung up.

I was in the living room waiting for Bella to make her decision; I was by the window that was directly under the window she would escape through if she chose to run, however I was not surprised when I heard her door open. It took her several more minutes to gain the courage to move down the stairs I kept my back to her a show that I trusted her, a human would see it as an insult but to her newborn instincts would see it as a sign of trust.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" I said as I slowly turned my hand were lose at my side where she could see them and I noticed she eyed them before nodding.

"Yeah thanks." She wrapped her arms around herself but her shield wasn't up, so that was one good sign. "What do you know?" She asked directly as she raised her head and my respect for her grew.

"Straight to the point." I smiled

"Well I figured if I am stuck here then things should be out in the open, depending on what you know will allow me to decide what I share." Her voice was strong but I knew a show when I saw one, I had no doubt little bit was strong but she was also broken.

"Why don't we sit," I moved to the chair and waited she hesitated only a second before taking the seat closest to the door, I had to hold my laugh. "Well little bit, my gift allows me to know a few things but details are missing, I know you are were hurt bad, don't know the details but I know that it was bad, I know your struggling not just with being a vampire in fact that's probably the easiest part to deal with, I know you're filled with rage, and I know that you're scared. You can tell me as much or as little as you like, my mate and brother will stay away until I ask them to come back but I will need to call them before noon tomorrow, or my mate will wear my guts for garters." I sat back and watched carefully as she bit her bottom lip.

When she spoke my gift connected the dots as she told me the story of the young girl that fell in love with a vampire or at least she thought she had. I had to contain my own rage as she told me how she had been chased across the country, running from nomad vampires I felt there was more to it but my gift refused to add anything. She told me how she had gone to the vampire who wanted her dead because she thought she would be saving her mother's life, only to discover her mother was never there. She told me how she was taunted by the nomad how he threw her around like a rag doll before breaking her leg with his foot. I had to control my anger and was glad when she told me about the nomad's death, at least the Major got one thing right in the whole damn mess. She told me about the birthday party and I was surprised that she had seen the truth in what happened and not the lies the little pixie bitch had told the family.

"I saw his eyes they were still gold he wasn't going for me he was trying to get to him." She hissed the last part and then stopped talking her eyes darted to the door.

"Bella please know ya are safe here" I told her and she seemed to pull into herself where she sat.

"Three days after the party he was waiting for me when I got home, he took me into the woods…." As she spoke I gripped the edge of my chair as she told me what he did to her she folded her arms around herself and her shield pulsed out pushing the tables and sofa away from her.

"Bella you are safe here no one will hurt ya I won't let them." As I said it I knew it was true I could feel the bond with her strengthen she was my sister. Her eyes met mine and after a moment her shield dropped.

"Why do I trust you?" she asked quietly.

"Bond of vampires little bit, vampire bonds are almost instant, ya my sister." She smiled slightly "and if you want revenge I will help ya." She stared at me. "But I need to tell you somethings…" I sighed but she needed to know "My brother I mentioned I call him Major but his full name is Major Jasper Whitlcock you knew him as Jasper Hale." She stood her shield wrapped around both of us instinct at the possible threat.

"How" she hissed

"They faked your death little bit, when he found out he couldn't stay with them he left them all behind and came here to me and ma mate." I told her "he's himself again only he's full of guilt he thinks ya dead and blames himself." She sat down again pulling her arms around herself.

"I can't tell him what happened" she sobbed I knew my next move could be stupid but I knew she needed help I crossed the room and reached out placing my hand on her shoulder as she sobbed I felt her shield ripple but wasn't thrown back once she had calmed some I stepped back and gave her space.

"I could tell him for ya little bit but only if ya want me to, whatever you want him to know or not know is all up to ya." She looked up then biting her lip I moved back to my seat and saw her muscles relax slightly.

"What if he blames me." her voice was so small if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her, this time I could not contain my growl she looked up at me scared.

"Now ya listen here Little Bit, none of this is your fault, and if anyone tried to tell ya otherwise I be sure to show them just how wrong they are, ya hear me." She looked shocked but nodded "Now the Major is only gonna care that ya alive, he'll be angry at what happened but that anger will not be directed at you."

"You're sure?" I chuckled then,

"As sure as I am that the sun rises in the morn and sets in the eve little bit." She nodded then.

"Can you tell him for me?" She wasn't sure I could see that but I nodded anyway the Major would need to know but if she asked me not to I would keep it from him and I hoped she wouldn't do that I liked my head attached to ma body.

"How about this little bit, I will call my wife back ya can meet her and then I can go meet the Major." She thought about it for a few minutes but eventually agreed but wanted me to tell Char what had happened my gift told me she just couldn't tell anyone else herself again at least not yet. I looked around and noticed that the room was a mess her shield had pushed all the furniture around bar the two chairs we were using "Erm I think I'll tidy up first" Bella looked around her eyes bulged and I chuckled,

"I am so sor..." I shushed her quickly

"Now now nothings broken it will take only a min to put things right." I quickly moved around to prove my point an in less that sixty seconds I moved the last piece of furniture back into place "Ta da" She laughed as I spread my arms out wide and bowed. "Now I am going to call ma mate." I waited for to nod before pressing the little green phone symbol it rang once before I heard my beautiful mates voice.

"Peter are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah sugar I'm fine I need ya to come home and the Major to meet me somewhere before he comes back I need ya both to trust me on this." I knew well enough to know my brother was there listening in.

"Peter." I recognised the tone of his voice.

"I will explain everything Major but it has to be done this way trust me." I rarely asked them to trust me they knew that I only ever did so when it was important.

"Alright meet me by the lake I will wait there." The Major said before I heard the familiar sound of running.

"I'm on my way Peter." I quickly said goodbye and hung up. Bella was sat curled up her breathing was calm.

"Ya ok little one?" I asked she nodded

"I don't know why but as soon as I heard their voices it was like my shield has a mind of its own..." She spoke confused and I smiled.

"Ya gifted little one it will take time to get used to it and ya shield is protecting ya its your own mind just a different part." She nodded "Now when ma mate gets here I will go out and speak to her I will the bring her in and introduce her before I go and meet the Major." She nodded I could see her nerves and they only grew.

Twenty minutes later I heard my mates car Bella did as well and her shield quickly covered her. I smiled at her to try and her ease her worry and told her that it was just my mate, her shield disappeared but her eyes darted around as if looking for an escape but my gift reassured me that she wasn't going to run.

"I am going to go out an meet her, I'll explain everything to her then bring her in." I waited till Bella nodded and gave me a small smile. I made my way outside and was about ten feet away from the house when her car reached the front of the house. When Charlotte got out the car she was in my arms almost instantly.

"Peter are you ok?" She asked and I smiled as I kissed my mate.

"I'm fine Char the newborn is Bella Swan." I told her and her eyes went wide

"as in the Bella Swan the one..."

"yes the one that they said was dead." I finished she tilted her head.

"But how is she alive?" She asked I sighed and taking a deep breath I told her what Bella had told me, my mates anger grew but so did her sympathy for the young newborn.

"She has stayed out of the human population and held her breath to come and steal clothes." I explained which maid Charlotte chuckle.

"Well she can have what ever clothes she like now, so can I meet her." I nodded you see with newborns their sire is meant to be like their mentor and protector I had now taken that role so I was to control who little bit was exposed to.

"Come on just be careful of her shield she's going to be very powerful." I tell Char as we move toward the house, Little bit was still curled up on the chair, when we entered she looked up nervously and her eyes darted to the window. Char took a more submissive stance showing her hands and tilting her head just enough to expose her neck and I saw Little bit relax some. "Little bit this is ma mate Charlotte, Char this is Bella."

"Hi Bella" Char moved forward slowly until she was just a few feet away she kept her hand in view and sat down on the floor.

"Hi" Bella murmurers she looked at me for reassurance and nodded

"Bella I am going to go talk to the Major now will you be ok?" She slowly nods and Char smiles at me she loves it when I show my caring side thank god there is only her and the Major here I still have a reputation to protect.

"Will you tell him?" she asks she already knows and I can practically feel her nervousness.

"Yes but if you change your mind it will take me ten minutes to get to where I will be meeting him, Char has my number one phone call one text and I won't tell him a thing." she nodded. I had to hide my own nerves I was about to tell the most dangerous vampire in our world that someone he cared deeply for is not only alive but has been brutally hurt.

"You ladies don't get into any trouble yeah." I told them as I left I stood outside for a minute and heard Char start to talk my gift said they would be as thick as thieves very soon. I took off running towards the lake this was going to be harder than dealing with any newborn.

**An I hope you all enjoyed this chapter next chapter Charlotte talk with Bella and Peter tells Jasper whats happened please forgive the time I will try to update soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN ok guys with all the craziness that's going on I hope everyone is doing well and keeping safe, its been way to long since I posted and in truth most of this chapter was already written but I just couldn't sit down and write, I've had to deal with some issues nothing I will go in to just really I wasn't in the mood to write or post anything. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the different take I have decided.**

**Jaspers POV**

Guilt, it was not an emotion I was a stranger too, I had experienced guilt through out my life, the first time was when I made my mother cry, when I told her I was leaving to join the Army, she knew there was no way that she could talk me round and the tears had soon filled her eyes. The guilt had not been enough to turn me around and go back and neither was it enough when I first took a life, Still that had caused me pause, I sat with my weapon staring at it wondering just how many more men would it kill. These bouts of guilt would never compare to the guilt I felt when I took my first human life as a vampire I could feel her emotions as clear as day, her fear and pain was my fear and pain, and yet the pleasure of her blood, I had never felt so high and so low in my life time. Slowly the emotions of my victims and the newborns I was tasked with both training and killing took their toll, I broke in two the human part of me the boy who only ever wanted to fight for what he believed in was shoved back protected from the pain and hate, in his place stood the Major, the vampire, the killer, it was as if everything good got locked away and forgotten about and everything bad was let loose.

It was Peter who started to unlock the cage, somehow he got to know me and a kinship that could never be broken not over distance or time was forged, right there in living hell. He became my second and in the eve after battles he would sit with me as I tried to control the beast within the one fed by all the darkest of emotions and he would tell me that one day we would be free of it, be free from the fighting for blood and territory, he would tell me one day we would only ever fight for the ones we loved. I scoffed and told him no one would ever love me I was a monster he would simply smile as if he knew something and I knew he did. For seventeen years we fought side by side and then I turned the one who would take him from me, I felt their connection immediately I had a choice I could tell Maria and Charlotte would be executed Peter would follow soon after when his soul realised what had happened or I could just treat her as any other newborn after all maybe I was wrong, and then there was the third option I could let Peter have his happiness. It took me only moments to decide Peter was my brother I loved him as such and I would not allow him to lose his future. I knew I would have to plan and keep her safe and the guilt I would feel when I ordered them to fight apart it would be years before I explained why. I received six new scars protecting Charlotte's life but I could not protect her from everything, when I received the list of those who would be culled I was not overly surprised to see Charlotte's name on the list, Maria was insanely jealous and any female that could been seen as a possible challenge and they would be culled before they had chance to realise their own potential. I knew there was no chance that I could talk Maria round and I knew that I was going to receive hell for what I was about to do.

I went to Peter and told him he would be joining me and help me with the culling he agreed he knew how I hated it and he was always there to help me rein in my monster. He saw the list as he entered the barn and I could feel his panic I couldn't look at him, as we started I felt his panic grow, Charlotte was last I had made sure of it, when it was her turn and she entered the barn Peter stood protectively in front of her it was the first time our eyes met that night.

"Head through the west side there's one guard sneak past him if ya can or kill him quickly." I could see the shock in their eyes "Go quickly I will have to report you escaped."

"come with us." I smiled at Charlotte and shook my head

"I can't Maria won't let me leave she would hunt me down you're better off if I stay." Peter moved then putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you brother," We embraced then I felt as if he and his mate were taking a part of me with them "One day I'll come back for ya Brother I promise." I nodded and prayed it was a promise he would not keep. I turned away and listened to them run, I knew it was the right thing and I gave them five minutes before I sounded the alarm.

I was punished severely, She starved me although made sure that there was a blood supply just out of reach, I earned new scars and learned that if metal was heated to high enough a degree it could pierce our marble skin but surprisingly would heal and leave no scar even erasing any scar that was there in the first place, but it was agony because your entire body felt like it was back in the change again, only there was a part of you that was fairing a lot worse, Maria would systematically 'erase' my scars only to re-inflict them, The Jasper part of me was quickly locked away by the war hardened Major part but as the pain got worse and Maria came up with even more unimaginable things to torture me with even he was pushed back. The worst part of a vampire is the animal instincts within they're not actually a separate personality they are just you void of who you are, thats what Maria unleashed. When she saw me feral and untamed she released me, the devastation the Major part of me awoke to made him recoil in horror, after that with no Peter to be there to keep the darker parts of me at bay the worst parts of me found them selves unleashed often, I killed more in those short five years than all the years previous. Maria no longer trusted me and I could feel her scheming she knew that she wasn't safe from one of my out bursts and she also knew that she would be bested if she came up against me, I was distrustful of her and was extra weary if there were more than four others in my immediate presence. She wanted me gone but knew she would have to be careful for if her plan failed she knew I wouldn't, Part of me wondered if she hoped I would do the job for her, I had often contemplated walking into the fires of the battlefield, but my self preservation was still to strong, Peter would later ask me why I didn't just kill Maria myself, I simply asked if he could kill me, something in the venom made us go against that thought, because in truth I had considered it but every time it would be unthinkable to actually do, I would later be told that unless your sire does something like actually try and kill you or try to hurt your mate you will find yourself unable to actually go against them in that way. Hadn't her torture been enough that pain been enough, turns out that was the same thing that kept her safe in that time, the animal instincts are what kept the connection without them we would have no problem killing our sires if we deemed it so and with my animal instincts so close to the surface then, even if I was the strongest willed person I would be unable to follow through unless she had actually attempted to kill me, self preservation being the strongest instinct even that above bloodlust.

Peter found me five years after his departure his gift telling him it was time and he was right, no one came to get me Maria didn't send out a search party only a scout to tell her that I wasn't building any army or planning any sort of attack. My point is over the course of my life I have had a many things to feel guilty about but the guilt over the death of young Bella Swan seemed to eclipse all other forms of it. I actually mourned her, I mourned the fact she wouldn't get to do all the things she wanted or experience the world even the darker parts of it, I mourned that I would not get to know her the way my adoptive family had and in some way I mourned the fact she wouldn't get to know me. I knew Edward and she were not mated but I had felt her love for him and the family, I was not willing to be the one to break her heart it would be less painful for her if she were to be turned her instincts would tell her the truth and she would be so lost in everything else happening it would barely make her pause. I also knew she would be turned because unlike Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, I and Carlisle could hide our thoughts and plans from the gifted two a frank conversation had led me to the truth that Carlisle simply kept them in the family because he saw them as his responsibility and after meeting Bella and realising the extent Edward would go to keep her human he had devised a plan to turn her himself and I had agreed to help him, he knew my slips were not what they seemed he knew I had better control over my bloodlust than the others after all how could I not, My slips were never like Emmetts innocent people going about their lives, no mine were scum of the earth the local man who liked to groom young girls to become sex slaves, the woman who murdered three of her children and was slowly poisoning the fourth, Carlisle had told me about her a look had been shared and by the next morning her little girl was safe from any more harm from her mother. No my slips were not so much me falling of the bandwagon more like stepping off for a few moments here and there, I kept this hidden from the others knowing that it would be easier to see me as the weakest of them and in truth I did not trust Edward or Alice. Alice she had weaved a great tale in my depression and had put a light back on in my world but she did not save me oh no, because who had ever trained her on schooling her emotions had done a lousy job I could feel her deceit from day one and I wouldn't have gone with her had it not been for Peter, He told me that I should go with her, that not only would I find the people I was looking for and I would care about but I would find hope again. You see I was looking for the Cullens before I met Alice I had been told about them from two different sources and although I had tried myself to stop I was finding difficulty.

When we moved to Forks Alice would still pretend we were together and Edward would indulge her but the others all knew and because I didn't kick up a fuss they didn't either, Carlisle came with me hunting on the first day and told me about the treaty he had with the residents of La push although there was no evidence the wolves were still there he told me we couldn't take the chance I nodded in understanding and promised no 'slips' here. Then we met Bella Swan, in hindsight we should have left then, maybe then she wouldn't have been driving to our home when we were no longer there to find.

"Carlisle he was going to attack her I felt it." I was furious with Edward making out to the others that I was the one who was going to attack Bella

"I know son, and now he is insisting we leave her." He sighed "I have agreed but I think you need to go to Peter and Charlotte. They will play it off as your guilt over attacking Bella when in truth you will just be waiting." I almost laughed

"Waiting to come back and turn her." He nodded

"I will inform Aro about the change in plans he knows I have no intention of just letting her fall prey to the laws although I was not surprised when he offered to have her turned himself I think that he is intrigued by her ability to block Edwards mind reading." I smiled Alice and Edwards biggest fear regarding Bella was that Aro might find out about her and would want her for the guard and they couldn't see his decisions unless he wanted them to.

"How long do I wait?" I asked

"Two weeks, I believe will be long enough she will be heartbroken she truly loves him."

"He's her first love, thats always intense, I will return in two weeks and make sure she is moving forward before turning her."

"Well please reach out if you need me." I would have preferred to come back sooner or not leave at all but we both knew the dynamic duo would intervene.

"I'll wait until Edward goes to break up with her, it should set off the right kind of vision." Carlisle chuckled. Carlisle Cullen was not the wholesome good pacifist that everyone thought he was, if he was he wouldn't have survived as long as he has. The truth was Carlisle was a skilled fighter the Voltori had insisted he learn as they saw him as a friend and believed he should be able to defend himself if the need ever arose, he was also not the kind of person to break the main law of our world truth is a human can know about vampires as long as the vampire they learned it from is there to either turn or kill. Carlisle sighed then

"I wish it had not come to this." He stated and I knew while he liked Bella she didn't deserve the fate Edward has forced on her he may like to go on and on that he didn't tell her but the fact remained he had left breadcrumbs to the truth laying around for the very observant inquisitive Miss Swan. On discovering that Bella knew what they were he contacted Aro knowing it was the best way Aro was understanding with those honest with them and had no problem allowing us to manage the situation, It was the ones that hid it that lead to more deaths.

So on the day Edward went to break up with Bella I made my leave Alice called begging me to come back that it wasn't my fault, but I told her it hurt so much I felt so guilty, in truth it was only part lie, as half way to Texas I felt an excruciating pain in my chest and even as it cut off a few moments later there was an echo of it that weighed on me. It reminded me of the pain I felt when mates were killed it worried me for only a moment for if it were my mate killed the pain would only get worse until it drove me into insanity.

I reached Peter's and told him about the pain he gave me a quizzical look and told me it was something but he couldn't tell me what and he would let me know if anything popped up. It was then the phone call came Carlisle had heard news of that Bella had been in a car wreck and that she had not survived. This information hit me hard the guilt I felt was worse than any I had ever felt even through I knew it wasn't my Fault. Peter and Char spent the next few weeks trying to keep me occupied but as time went on I constantly felt out of sorts there was a hollowness in my chest and I could barely stay still it was like I needed to find something but knew I had to wait this was confirmed by peter.

The months seemed to drag on like never before and suddenly even a week seemed like an eternity.

"Come on Jasper, your coming with me shopping whether you like it or not" Char stood her hands on her hips her eyes glistening orange my brother and sister drank from both human and animal as they hated killing innocents if they failed to find someone bad enough or someone dying they would run further out and hunt some predators.

"And why can't Peter go?" I asked I had done nothing but wonder round the house and the surrounding area.

"Cause Major I have a feeling." He said in his normal cocky voice as he appeared taking Char in his arms. "you go with Char and when you come back I know things are going to be different." I could sense his honesty and knew he wasn't hiding anything. If I had known what would change I wouldn't have allowed myself to be taken so far away my guilt doubled I should have checked things out gone back sooner I should have done better.

**Peter POV**

Approaching the lake I could feel the Majors impatience and I quickly made myself known, double checking my phone, there were no new messages so I prepared myself.

"You're nervous." The Major noted and I took a breath forcing calm emotions to be the only ones. "The last time you did that twelve newborns died." he turned to face me an eyebrow raised.

"Alright Major I ain't going to sugar coat what I am about ta say." Taking a breath "but I need ya to promise that you wont run off when I am done and you will wait till I am done before saying anything." he tilted his head before nodding

"you have my word" that at least calmed me a little.

"Alright well major the newborn she's a bit skittish as ya know she's been on the animal diet since she was turned and I was the first person she has come across since. also I asked about her sire and she became scared and it took her some time and my gift revealing some things for her to tell me why." I swallowed hard "Ya see she was in love with her sire thought they were mates but he came to break her heart revealing she was just a game to him. He...well he..." I paused my anger was strong but I reined it in "He raped her Major before draining her but her gift kicked in and made it so he couldn't hear her heart still beating, he buried her beneath a tree and she turned." The major had started to growl when I told him but I knew what came next would be a lot worse. "Major the newborn... it's Bella Swan" the roar that came from him would have made me piss myself if I was human instead I got down on my knees in a submissive position as I felt his rage wash over me like flames from a fire, I focused on calm emotions as his growling started to calm and I felt his gift pull back. I chanced a look and saw the blackness of his eyes well shit. "Major I need ya to be in control ya don't want to scare her ya don't want to scare ya mate." Another roar only this time when he calmed I could see the Major was in control.

"I will kill them." he hissed

"Ya mate will want to do it Major but I am sure she will let ya help" he growled but I felt safe enough standing back up. "she wanted me to tell ya as it was hard enough for her to tell me, she has got one hell of a shield." I felt something wash over me but it was strange I saw the major look around and wondered if he felt the same thing and then his phone rang.

"Jazzy your future just went completely blank its scared me are you ok." I could see he was holding in a growl.

"yes Alice I am fine its probably just because I am not making any decisions yet." he told her and rolled his eyes when she sighed.

"well when are you coming home its been six months we all miss you and Rose says she won't move back until the family is completely back together."

"I don't know I have this hole inside its just seems to be getting worse I don't know why." it was my turn to roll my eyes the little pixie was an idiot.

"Well why don't you come and speak to Carlisle I am sure he can help you figure out what's wrong." My god her voice was annoying.

"I'll give him a call, I'm just not ready yet." The Major smiled slightly probably imagining what he was preparing for the little bitch.

"Oh ok well talk to you soon love you Jazzy" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Bye Alice" he hung up "lets head back" I nodded my agreement.

**Bella POV**

I sat with a book in my hands my eyes going over the words but not really absorbing them. I was caught in my own thoughts , I trusted Peter even through part of me never wanted to trust anyone ever again there was a larger part that felt connected to him like he was family. Charlotte was beautiful as soon as she entered I could understand why Peter loved her, there was a warmth in her eyes and when she sat down there was something more in her eyes, something that told me she understood. After Peter left she talked at me for a while telling me stories of her and Peter and the Major and then she looked serious.

"Do you know the Major's story how he came into this life" I shook my head intrigued the book forgotten on the seat she smiled I guessed because she had caught my attention. "Well I can't tell you it all not my place but where we started our vampire lives was hell on earth, I had run away from my father in 1902 came across what's known as a scout they grabbed me and took me to their base which was mostly an abandoned farm, The Major turned me and I hated him for it everyone hated him for it and he felt it all, Peter was tasked with introducing us to our new way of life and we were drawn together, I didn't know then that the Major was protecting us that protecting anyone he sensed had mated as best he could, Maria didn't want mated pairs she killed them if she found out about it. I was there just over a year, and then it was time to be culled Peter and the Major had to kill the ones who had lost their strength or the ones Maria felt threatened by. The Major and Peter would rip them apart and then I was called in, The Major told us to run telling us which way to go and we escaped he suffered greatly for that..." She smiled softly and my heart swelled for Jasper for what he had suffered.

"How did he get out?" I asked and she smiled

"Peter went back I would have gone with him but he wouldn't let me, it took four months for him to find the Major and when he did he found a broken man, Maria had broken him released his inner beast, the Jasper you know is the man and it took time to bring him out, but Maria made a mistake she thought the beast would always want the fight the blood the pain but even his beast was tired of it more of being controlled but still he was tired. So when peter went back and offered a more peaceful way the Major took it." She moved over to the couch sitting closer to me "It took years to bring the man out and when we did he suffered on the diet, feeling his victims he was torn, and then he met Alice the bitch! I hated her but she offered him a peaceful life so I kept my hate as hidden as possible, Peter told me later that he needed to go with her she would take him to the ones he had been told about and he would be able to have some peace in his life until it was time, I asked time for what but he wouldn't tell me anyway..." she took my hand and I was shocked but she smiled softly and I wondered why she was telling me this. "I am telling you this because I know you feel broken and maybe part of you always will be but the bigger part will heal you can never underestimate a persons capability to over come great sorrow and pain."I sobbed then and I was in her arms a second later, she stroked my hair down my back and told me everything would be ok.

"I want them dead, I want them to suffer, this anger and hate its burning so hot will it ever die?"

"When they do" she answered pulling back "that's your beast Bella your vampire side it will only be sated when you get revenge but Bella revenge comes at a cost you may find you suffer for it." I nodded in agreement.

"they deserve to die for what they did" I told her she was right the darker side of me was my vampire side and it wanted nothing more than to see them burn it yearned for it and even my calmer side my human side would willing do it.

"And they will, we'll come up with a plan, anyway I heard you have a gift" She smiled brightly "wanta test it out?" I hesitated before I nodded.

We went outside as I didn't want to damage the house standing in the middle of their huge front yard the house stood behind me and Charlotte stood in front of me.

"Ok Bella what we are going to do first is try and see if you can sense your shield if you can it will be easier for you to learn control. "Ok close your eyes take some deep breaths and tell me what do you feel?" I hesitated for a moment before doing as she instructed as my mind cleared and I focused on just breathing I felt it.

"I feel it its like a film all around me only there are two layers of it." I started to push them away from me the two parts were different one was easy to push out like it had no limits I pushed it out and gasped when I felt the presence of two people I knew and in that moment I knew why I was able to trust Peter and Charlotte it was if my shield automatically read the persons intentions. That part was the mental part and I wanted to protect Charlotte's mate and Jasper I could tell it was him somehow, it was strange I could tell there was something more but couldn't identify it. Leaving my mental shield covering the guys I played with my physical shield, Pushing it out I felt it go over Charlotte I felt as it moved round the house it seemed to be malleable and then it snapped back I stumbled as it felt like it hit me and I felt drained me, the mental shield didn't snap back I could feel it covering the guys still.

"Bella that was amazing" Charlotte smiled "come on you need to hunt your eyes are black." she stated she nodded towards the woods and smiled.

Charlotte hunted with me and she told me about her fifty fifty diet I could see she was hoping I wouldn't judge and wondered if she had been in the past. After hunted we started to walk back at a human pace, or what I thought was a human pace but Charlotte explained that even if a human sprinted I was still walking faster. She helped me slow down but I needed to concentrate to walk slower she told me I would get better as I got older and practised.

"come on Bella lets get home Peter should be back soon." as she said I froze she looked at me as panic filled me I looked over my shoulder and back at Charlotte, the urge to run was so strong, I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself to calm myself. "It's ok Bella take a moment." she said and I nodded a thousand thoughts and possibilities ran through my mind in a second.

"What if he hates me?" I asked my voice small Charlotte moved back to me.

"He could never hate you Bella and if he does both me and Pete will kick his ass." She told me and I felt a little better and nodded, we started back towards the house and back to meet Jasper again.

**AN I hope you all enjoyed this chapter working on next one so hope to have it up in a few days. xx**


End file.
